


Friends Since When?

by theagonyofblank



Category: Lost
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2007-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Sawyer who makes the hammock, and it’s Sawyer who hangs it between the two palm trees. So logically, it should be Sawyer who gets to lie in it for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Since When?

It’s Sawyer who makes the hammock, and it’s Sawyer who hangs it between the two palm trees.

So logically, it should be Sawyer who gets to lie in it for the day.

Of course, that’s not how it works, and when Sawyer returns from getting water, he finds that his hammock is occupied by not one, but by _two_ people.

By Kate and Juliet, to be more specific.

Kate and Juliet, who have their arms wrapped around each other and their eyes closed as though they’re sleeping, even though Sawyer knows this is impossible as he’s only been gone for two minutes.

And since when are Kate and Juliet friends?

Women.

He rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Freckles,” he says, pushing the hammock lightly with his foot to get both Juliet and Kate’s attentions.

Kate opens one eye to peer out at him, while Juliet only seems to snuggle closer to Kate.

It’s then that Sawyer realizes he doesn’t know what he wants to say.

“Yes, James?” Kate asks with a note of impatience in her voice.

After a pause, he replies, “That’s my hammock.”

“I know.” Kate closes her eyes again. “Juliet and I are just borrowing it for the moment.”

“Well, that moment is over,” he retorts, and when they still don’t budge, he sighs, “Are you two gonna get up or what?”

“Does it look like we’re going to get up?”

Sawyer sighs again. “Fine. I’ll come back later.” He starts to leave.

But when he’s a few feet away, he turns around again, raising his voice, “Hey – since when did the two of you become all close-like?” After all, the last time Sawyer checked, no one except for Jack trusted Juliet. But now…

Even from where he is, he can see Juliet turn her head slightly to regard Kate.

He can also see the corners of Kate’s lips tug upward in the beginnings of a smile as she looks back at Juliet.

Then Kate raises her head so she can meet Sawyer’s eyes, and she calls out, “Since now!”

He should’ve figured.

Sawyer shakes his head and turns away again, heading towards the water.

“Women.”

\- - - - - - -

  



End file.
